


The Best Thing

by noumenon



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, space college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 10:14:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2769311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noumenon/pseuds/noumenon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>rvb shipping jamboree round 1 genre blending</p><p> Everyone has a power and goes to college in space and Tucker is an idiot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Thing

**Author's Note:**

> [This is the song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SbwNGfO1rp8) that Tucker is playing in the beginning, if you're interested.

The door to Tucker’s dorm practically vibrated with the force of the fist pounding against it from outside, which was pretty impressive seeing as the entire ship was built to withstand all sorts of hits as they drifted through space. Church quickly shoved the beer he had been drinking into his desk drawer as Tucker put down his guitar and opened the door for his very angry and very hot RA, David Washington. 

“Lavernius.” He said sternly with his arms crossed.

“What is it, David?” Tucker asked, putting the same amount of emphasis on Wash’s first name as the other man had done for him.

“Stop playing your guitar so loudly. It’s disturbing other students.”

“I can’t really play a guitar quieter.” Tucker shrugged. “There’s not really a nob anywhere on it.”

Wash raised an eyebrow and laughed abruptly. “Lie.” Tucker swore under his breath. Why did he think that Wash’s power wouldn’t pick up on that? Also, what kind of power is always knowing if someone is lying? It’s unfair. “Play a quieter song before I send you and your guitar into the void of space. Just like George.”

Tucker blinked and picked his guitar with the moustache taped to it up from where it was leaning against the wall. “Anyways, here’s Wonderwall.”

Wash slammed the door shut again before Tucker could even pluck a single note. 

After Wash was gone, Church turned in his chair to face his roommate who was now laughing much too hard at his own stupid joke. “You do know there are better ways to get his attention, right?”

“Yeah but, he comes to the room when I do this.” Tucker said once his fit of laughter had ended. “Excuse me for not having some stupid charisma powers like that asshole down the hall. I’m doin’ what I can.”

“Fucking ask the guy out, Tucker. I’m sick of hearing you bitch about him, and I’m sick of hearing you talk about his eyes and his freckles. Seriously. It’s making me wish we weren’t friends so at least then I wouldn’t have to know that you’re bi and consequently end up hearing this.” Church complained, pulling his beer back out and taking a sip once he was done talking. “Or at the very least, have the common decency to piss him off enough that he really does throw you out the airlock. Then I wouldn’t have to deal with you.”

“It’s not that simple!” Tucker said, putting his guitar back in its case. “We kind of… used to date.”

That made Church turn in his chair faster than Tucker would have ever assumed possible for someone as apathetic as his friend. “You dated him? As in, past tense? How the hell do I not know about this?”

“I kind of told you I was bi after we broke up and then just never told you about him.” Tucker shrugged.

“You’re the worst friend. Wait-“ Church stopped and thought for a moment. “Does this mean this guy is responsible for you being well, responsible? Because in the weeks leading up to that you stopped acting like an idiot every second of every day.”

“Okay fuck you, I don’t owe shit of my personality to anyone and on top of that, I was never an idiot. But,” Tucker ran his fingers through his short curly hair. “he did help me get a lot of shit organized in my life.”

“Normally, I wouldn’t give a nanofuck on who you’re into the mood to bump uglies with, but if this guy actually made you a decent human being then why did you break up with him?” Church asked. 

“I didn’t break up with him.”

“Oh.” Church frowned then laughed awkwardly. “I guess that makes more sense. Like you’d ever dump someone you can still fuck. How’d you fuck it up with him to make him dump you?”

“We never even—okay, shut up Church. He broke up with me because he thought I was ashamed of liking him or some shit.” He flopped down on his bed and brought his pillow over his face. “Why do you even care?” His voice came out muffled.

“I don’t care, your misery is just funny.” Church laughed. “Fuck you’re upset aren’t you?” He asked when noticed that Tucker was attempting to smother himself with his own pillow. “I forgot you have feelings sometimes. Okay. I’m texing Frankie.”

Tucker threw his pillow at Church and sat straight up. “Oh hell no. I do not want Donut’s help with anything.”

“And I don’t want a little crying bitch as a roommate. One of us isn’t getting what they want here, and it sure as hell isn’t going to be me.” Church pulled out his phone and started composing a text. Tucker ran over to him and tried to grab the phone away, but Church was taller than him and had longer arms so all he had to do was hold it away and keep Tucker behind him until it was sent. It wasn’t like Church needed his hands for texting. The asshole had a way with computers. His power was being able to consciously control tech. 

Tucker punched Church’s arm once the bubble popped up on the screen showing that the message had indeed sent to its recipient. “I hate you and your damn technokenesis bullshit.”

“No you don’t. Now, I’m going to go hang out with Tex while you can get gay with Donut about your lame ass bisexual emotions and you can be sad about your glowing birthmarks.”

“You are the worst friend. Ever. Seriously, Grif is better than you are. And my glowing sigils look badass as fuck.” Even if they don’t do anything. Fucking shitty power. It barely even counted to get him on this ship and in this college. His dad had to pull so many strings for Tucker to get on here.

“If I were the worst friend, you never would have told me about Wash, and I never would have texted Donut to help your ungrateful ass.” Church picked up his bag next to his desk with his tablet and got out of the room before Tucker could try to stop him or yell at him.

Barely a minute passed before Donut showed up at Tucker’s door with a stupid smile on his face because he was so happy someone finally wanted romantic advice from him. Why did he have to live on the same damn floor as them? 

“Hey Tucker!” He exclaimed and all but skipped into the room. “Soooo, who’s the guy you need help with?”

“What did Church even tell you? Let’s start with that.” Tucker began. He didn’t want to tell Donut more than Church had said unless he had to.

“He said you had a crush on a boy and needed help. That’s all that was in the text but I came over as fast as I could once I got it.” Donut told him.

‘Thank god that’s all he said.’ Tucker thought and made his way back over to his side of the room so he could sit down on his bed. “I don’t want anyone’s help! This isn’t anyone else’s business.”

“Don’t be so negative, Tucker! Everyone needs help!” God that chipper tone was going to get on Tucker’s nerves. “So who is it? Don’t make me start guessing!” He started listing boys and taking a few steps closer to Tucker until he was next to him and put a hand on his shoulder. Tucker shoved off the hand, but not before his annoying chipper attitude seeped into him. Seriously, even Donut had a cooler power than him. Pushing his emotions onto people.

Tucker planted his face in his palms and completely gave up hope of getting rid of this situation. Donut was pretty good at getting what he wanted eventually. Being able to manipulate peoples emotions tended to do that. “It’s David. Washington. Happy now?”

Donut put a finger to his lip and thought for a second. “Hm. He doesn’t seem to like you very much. This will take some work. But I’m all for getting in the middle of you two big boys and lending you a firm hand.”

Tucker took a deep breath and let the awful double entente go. He was pretty sure Donut wasn’t even aware he made them, he said them so often. “Yeah. He’s been mad at me ever since he broke up with me.”

At that, Donut squealed and jumped a little. “You dated? I need the details!”

“And we broke up!” Tucker reminded him. “Jesus Christ. We dated for a month, then he broke up with me because I wasn’t open about our relationship. It’s not like he was even okay with PDA and shit anyways, so if I was open he’d probably be mad about that, too.”

“I don’t think public affection is what he meant when he wanted you to be open.” Donut pointed out. Tucker knew that too. Fuck. “You never told anyone about you two. That probably made him feel like you were ashamed of him! But if you do still like him, what about doing a big gesture to let him know? Then you can make it clear you’re willing to be open about it and it’s totally romantic!” Donut looked around Tucker’s room, looking for inspiration. He gasped when he saw Tucker’s guitar case on the floor. “Oh my god! You should write him a song on your guitar!” 

“What? Hell no! That’s so fucking gay.” Tucker protested.

“Come on, do you want him to like you or not?” Donut chastised him, even going as far as to wave his fucking finger like a disappointed mom on TV.

“Oh god. Fine. I’ll write a song.” He took his guitar back out and his pick and started strumming a few chords he was a fan of, trying to make them sound good together.

“Now come up with something to express your feelings!” Donut suggested.

“I have no fucking idea how to do that.” Tucker replied.

“Good! Use that as motivation!”

Tucker sighed and started strumming the chords he had settled on. “There’s something that I have to tell you… it’s not something that I know how to do.” He began, trying to come up with rhyming words as he went.

“Yes, great!” Donut cheered. “Sing exactly what you’re feeling!”

Tucker shook his head, still a bit annoyed at Donut’s presence but kept going. He’d start over a few times when he messed up or when he just didn’t like the beat or the words or the rhyme. After about an hour of trying, he finally came up with something that he didn’t absolutely hate.

“So, how was that?” Tucker asked when he finished the final version of his song.

“It’s great! Very raw, a little bit country. Perfect.”

“Oh gross, I don’t want it to be country. I have to change it.” 

“There’s no time for that, silly!”

“Why’s that?”

“Because I just texted Wash to come to your room.”

“Oh you motherfucker! When was that? Lock my door right now.”

Donut opened his mouth to respond but Tucker’s question about when Wash got the text was answered when there was a knock on the door just like before.

“Don’t you answer that. If we’re quiet, maybe he’ll go away.”

“Come on in!” Donut yelled through the plastic made to look like the wood back on earth. The door opened, and Wash took a few steps inside while trying to assess the situation. 

“Tucker, I thought I told you to stop laying your guitar.”

“I’m not playing loud this time, get that stick out of your ass.” Tucker grumbled.

“Tucker!” Donut pointed with his stupid TV mom pose and Tucker groaned. 

“Fine. I’m sorry. I won’t play my guitar again. I’m done with it anyways.” Tucker put his pick down and went to put the guitar away, but Donut kicked the lid shut.

“Why did you want me to come here?” Wash questioned, looking at Donut. 

“Oh, no reason.” Donut lied.

“Lie.” Wash told him. “Tell me why.”

“Well you’re interrogation has forced it out of me. Sorry, Tucker. I have to tell him. Tucker wrote you a song!” Donut said happily.

“No I didn’t!” Tucker almost yelled. That wasn’t going to work.

“Lie.” Wash said on reflex, then stopped for a moment and furrowed his brow when he realized what Tucker had just lied about and therefore what must be the truth.

Tucker was staring down and trying to will his blood away from his face. 

“You wrote me a song?” Wash asked, sounding a bit confused. At least he wasn’t mad.

“I—uhm… yeah.” Tucker admitted. There really was no point in lying to Wash, was there? He took a deep breath and took his pick in his hand and put his fingers on the frets. He tried not to look at Wash, but failed at that. When he did look at him, he saw a smile on his face. Tucker strummed once and took another deep breath. Seeing Wash’s smile definitely made him feel better about what he was about to do. He kind of got carried away with it, too. Adding in stupid little asides between some of the lines that made Wash roll his eyes.

Wash had a hand covering his face when Tucker finished singing. He was smiling nervously as he awaited a response.

Not even caring that Donut was literally right there in the room next to them, Wash walked over and kissed Tucker. 

“Yeah. I’ll go with you on a date.”

Donut was clapping and Tucker just ignored him in favor of grabbing Wash’s shirt and pulling him closer to kiss him again. 

Tucker swore he was never going to lose this man again.

**Author's Note:**

> if you want to hear the song I imagine Tucker having had wrote/sang it's [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YiwrbMIuVVI)  
> Fair warning: I wrote/sang it.
> 
>  
> 
> If you like this story, commenting would mean a lot to me!


End file.
